Un peu de magie
by qffan
Summary: OS écrit pour le 4ème prompt du FF Factor sur le forum Faberritana. Quoi de plus simple que de transvaser le Glee club à Poudlard pour y ajouter un peu de magie?


**Cher tout le monde, pour moi qui dit magie, dit Harry Potter. Alors pour cet OS, je vous fais quitter les couloirs de McKinley pour vous emmener à Poudlard où tous les personnages de Glee sont élèves et donc sorciers.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

Toutes les personnes ayant un minimum de culture générale savent que Rachel Berry, meilleure élève de la maison Gryffondor, aime, que dis-je, adore avoir raison.

Cependant, beaucoup ignorent que cette même jeune fille est capable de faire des choses, qu'on ne pourrait qualifier d'honnêtes pour prouver, et bien justement, qu'elle a toujours raison.

Voici l'histoire du jour où cette charmante demoiselle a découvert que jouer avec le libre arbitre d'autrui n'était pas vraiment recommandé, surtout si l'on voulait être sûr de s'en sortir sans égratignure.

Comme beaucoup pour d'autres choses, et elle avait raison une fois de plus, elle était persuadée que Quinn Fabray, sa camarade et meilleure « amie/ennemie », était amoureuse d'elle. Et bien sûr, elle détestait que celle-ci le nie.

Bien entendu, elle ne lui avait jamais dit « Quinn, tu es amoureuse de moi », et elle ne lui avait jamais répondu « Mais non, pas du tout ».

Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'était son talent à trouver des excuses bidons du genre « tu fraternises avec l'ennemi en sortant avec ce Poufsouffle d'Hudson » pour cacher à tout le monde, et à elle-même en premier, qu'elle était tout simplement jalouse.

Cependant, comme dit le proverbe : on voit mieux la paille dans l'œil du voisin que la poutre qui est dans le sien. Traduction simultanée : Rachel aimait Quinn également mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. La brune était bien trop occupée à essayer de trouver une solution pour révéler au grand jour les sentiments de Quinn. Et donc prouver qu'elle avait RAISON.

Rachel avait donc un plan pour faire avouer à la blonde son amour pour elle. Elle avait choisit le jour de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année pour le mettre à exécution.

Elle s'était arrangée pour que Santana et Britanny soient trop accaparées l'une par l'autre pour avoir la Blonde pour elle toute seule.

Un simple filtre d'amour versé dans le verre de la latina pendant le déjeuner avait suffit à les faire se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Oui, aujourd'hui Rachel se prenait un peu pour le Cupidon de Poudlard.

Maintenant, chers lecteurs, vous devez vous demandez quel pouvait bien être ce plan. Et bien, il tenait en un mot : Veritaserum, la potion qui obligeait quiconque en buvait à dire la vérité.

La brune avait été en voler dans le bureau du maître des potions. Certes cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais « aux grands mots, les grands moyens » s'était-elle dit.

Enfin bref, Rachel se trouvait maintenant aux Trois Balais avec son amie Quinn devant deux Bierraubeurre. Elle profita d'un moment d'inattention de cette dernière pour verser dans sa boisson un flacon du sérum de vérité.

Elle se félicita intérieurement de sa discrétion mais fut tout de même gênée par son geste.

Mal à l'aise, elle fixa le plus souvent possible ses chaussures pendant que Quinn buvait son verre. Ne touchant pas à la sien.

Quand elle l'eu fini, la blonde s'exclama s'exclama :

-Bon sang, Rach ! Tu ne dis plus rien depuis un quart d'heure et en plus, tu n'as pas touché une seule fois à ton verre !

-Désolé, » dit-elle en buvant cul sec toute sa Bierraubeurre. »

Quinn parut satisfaite et lui proposa une promenade.

C'est ainsi qu'elles sortirent et marchèrent un petit moment.

« C'est quand même étrange la manière dont San et Brit se sont sautées dessus dans la salle commune... dit Quinn songeuse.

-Ça n'a rien d'un hasard ! C'est moi qui ai mis du filtre d'amour dans le verre de Santana. » Expliqua Rachel, dont les mots avaient dépassés sa pensée.

Quinn éclata de rire et demanda :

« Et comment as-tu réussi à t'en procurer ?

-Facile ! J'en ai volé dans la réserve de potion en même temps que le veritaserum ! »

Quinn se stoppa net :

« C'est pour ça qu'il n'y en avait presque plus quand j'ai voulu en voler ce matin ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ne te moque pas de moi Q ! Ce n'est pas ton genre de voler des choses...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je blague Rachel ? Je te dis que j'en ai volé ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai versé dans ton verre tout à l'heure. Avoua Quinn malgré elle.

-Quoi ? Comment… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois capable d'une chose pareille… S'offusqua la petite brune.

-Rachel, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ? » demanda la blonde précipitamment.

-Oui ! Répondit-elle du tac au tac. Mais là n'est pas la question Fabray! D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Est-ce que toi, tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dis ça. Comment ça se fait ? »

-C'est parce que, moi aussi, j'ai aussi versé du Veritaserum dans ton verre... »

La blonde la regardait l'air amusée :

« Donc, on a toutes les deux eut la même idée, c'est marrant ça !

Tu es vraiment stupide Quinn, tu n'es qu'une crétine ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on verse des potions dans le verre des gens pour leur faire avouer des choses ?

Depuis que tu me fais des crises de jalousie dès que je m'approche d'une fille qui n'est ni toi, ni Becky Jackson! Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi ça ne te fais rien quand je parle avec elle ?

-Mais parce que je ne vais pas être jalouse d'une fille qui a un retard mental! tu es sacrément tordue !

-Haha ! Donc tu es jalouse ! Tu m'aimeuh ! S'esclaffa Quinn.

-Q, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as un doudou en forme de lapin qui s'appelle Bwaaa Bwaaa ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Il est bien caché sous mon oreiller! Mon Dieu…c'est moi qui vient de parler…Mais j'y pense, toi aussi tu as versé de ce machin dans ma Bierraubeurre, alors t'as rien à dire! » L'attaqua-t-elle.

Rachel la dévisagea comme si elle était la fille fille la plus stupide de l'univers.

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir! Moi, je voulais seulement prouver que j'avais raison. D'ailleurs, j'avais raison de croire que j'avais raison ! La preuve, tu es bien amoureuse de moi…Par contre, le fait que tu l'ais fait aussi, c'est impardonnable ! »

« Ce n'est pas plus pardonnable que toi, Berry ! Ce que tu peux être énervante ! »

Elles restèrent un long moment à se regarder silencieusement. Toutes deux étaient bien sûr très énervées par le comportement de l'autre. Puis Quinn lâcha :

« Est-ce que tu as déjà triché ? »

« Oui, une fois en astrologie…Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai osé poser cette question ! »

S'en suivit alors un duel verbal, où chacune posait des questions très indiscrètes.

Vous apprendrez d'ailleurs que Quinn suçait encore parfois son pouce et que quand elle était petite, elle aimait bien manger ses crottes de nez…

Quand à Rachel, elle lui mit une gifle après avoir avoué qu'elle avait une fois fait un rêve où elle embrassait le professeur Figgins. Elle décida de partir quand elle eut répondu positivement à une question qui concernait de l'urine dans une combinaison de ski.

C'est en pleurant qu'elle s'effondra sur son lit. Cette abrutie lui avait fait dire qu'elle l'aimait. Et pire encore, qu'elle avait uriné dans sa combinaison de ski une fois où elle n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa lamentation par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit, Britanny lui apprit que Quinn voulait lui parler.

« Ça a vraiment l'air urgent…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as pleuré ? T'as des tomates à la place des yeux !

-C'est parce que j'ai dit à Quinn que je l'aimais ! » répondit-elle, encore sous l'emprise de cette satanée potion.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Et elle a dit quoi ?

-Elle s'est moquée de moi parce que je m'étais pissé dessus ! » Agacée d'entendre toutes ces vérités sortir de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, la brune fondit en larmes :

« J'en ai marre, je vais me barricader jusqu'à ce ça ne fasse plus d'effet ! Je vais me faire ermite !

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta la blonde. Écoute-moi, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire c'est que tu ailles lui parler tout de suite. En tout cas, elle voulait vraiment te parler !

-Tu es folle, je peux pas aller la voir maintenant ! Pas dans cet état... Je risque encore de dire n'importe quoi ! Et puis de toute façon, je dois aller…poster cette lettre…très très urgente. »

La lettre en question traînait sur son bureau depuis deux semaines. Cependant, elle s'en empara, traversa la salle commune sans se faire voir de Quinn qui parlait avec Santana et se rendit directement dans la volière. Là au moins, elle pourrait se lamenter en toute tranquillité.

Quelques minutes après, elle fut de nouveau interrompu par Quinn qui lui dit :

« Tu envoies une lettre d'amour à Figgins ? »

-Ça suffit maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais te parler ! Tu…

-Arrête, Rachel, je plaisantais ! Je ne le répéterais à personne ! Tenta-t-elle de la calmer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là déjà ?!

-Brit m'a dit que tu avais une lettre urgente à poster, alors me voilà !

-La traîtresse…S'indigna la qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. Après tout, il n'y a pas à avoir honte…

-C'est toi qui le dit ! Après tout sucer son pouce, c'est moins grave que…

-Je parlais pas de ça, Rach... La coupa la blonde.

-De quoi alors ?

La brune réfléchit un instant et sembla comprendre :

« Ah oui d'accord...

-Oui, tu as bien dis que tu m'aimais et…

-Mais toi aussi tu l'as dit, d'abord ! se défendit Rachel

-Et moi aussi je l'ai dit, » continua Quinn. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Euh je euh et bien euh c'est que… »

La brune ne pu finir sa magnifique phrase car une belle fiente de hibou lui tomba sur la joue.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu ? » s'exclama t-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

Son amie avait déjà sorti son mouchoir. Elle s'approcha d'elle et commença à essuyer la crotte, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est pas grave, Rach, t'as même de la chance !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Oui regarde, c'est sur la joue gauche. »

Ce qui fit sourire Rachel. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Quinn qui était sur sa joue maintenant légèrement rose.

« Tu sais Q, ça aurait pu partir d'un coup de baguette… »

Elle avait lâché le mouchoir et caressait la joue encore un peu plus rose de la brune.

« Oui je sais, mais j'adore étaler de la crotte de hibou sur ta jolie petite tête. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite.

« Tu sais, tu peux m'embrasser ailleurs, si tu veux...

-Ne te vexe pas, mais ça ne me dit vraiment rien de t'embrasser sur l'autre joue…

« Tu n'es qu'une imbécile ! » dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Après un long baisé, Rachel dit :

« C'est vrai que ça porte bonheur la crotte de hibou. »


End file.
